Necesidades
by Mey Zerzeliax Mcarty
Summary: Natsu siente una necesidad, Lucy intenta saciarla...sera eso posible? ya se, ya se, soy pesima en los summarys pero pliss...leelo!


Antes de nada debes saber que esta historia no es mia, es una traducción del portugues...

Espero la disfruten como hize yo!

"Hum" él colocó su mano en su cabeza, mientras se esforzaba en pensar.

"Hum"siguió pensando.

"Hum"pusó todo tipo de caras mientras piensa.

Aquello era realmente complicado, en que se había equivocado con Lucy? Ella era realmente extraña, era cierto que las mujeres en si son extrañas, pero ella en especial era muy dificil de entender ja que no existia nadie igual que ella. Definitivamente ella era muy extraña, mientras pensaba en ella la puerta se fue abriendo...

Lucy abrió la puerta sonriente, dejó su bolso en la mesita y fue en direccion a la sala donde se topa con el dragon slayer sentado con una expresion pensativa en el rostro -Ah, tadaima.

-Hm, Lucy, oka...-fue interrumpido por una Lucy irritada, no entendia porque se ponia asi.

-De okaeri nada! Que diablos haces ahi sentado pensando como si estuvieras en tu casa, pero mira, estoy tan acostumbrada a esto que esta vez te perdono.

Ella se alejó poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y murmurando cosas como "¡Ah!, que tonto que es!" "Dios mio!", él no conseguia entender nada, mas se pusó serio, como analizando la situación, ella se dió cuenta del rostro tan sereno de él como si estuviese tratando de descifrar la cosa más difícil del mundo, se dió cuenta de como él miraba su cuerpo como tratando de averiguar sus medidas, aquello era realmente extraño, ella solo podria esperar alguna conclusión idiota de parte de él, mas llego algo...

-Hum...-Él soltó ese "hum" mientras la miraba serio.

-Que haces idiota?-gritó ella muy irritada.

-Tu eres muy bonita, cierto?

Que diablos está diciendo este idiota ahora...-E...es...eso mi...eso mismo- Dijo ella, ya que la pillo con la guardia baja.

Él no entendia nada, porque se comportava así, ella no le regañaba siempre que decia algo de ese tipo? -Hum...mas Mirajane es tan bonita como tu...y también Elsa...y Levi es realmente fina.

Esta ben, ahora ya era de más! Que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel idiota? Él realmente había ido a su casa para hablar de las mujeres más bonitas que él conocia? De todas formas ella no tenia la certeza de porque se sentia triste, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta él ya estaba parado enfrente de ella.

-Lucy, eres tan extraña...- dijo él mientras la cogia del cuello...- y tan diferente de las otras mujeres.

Las intenciones de él ya estaban tomando otra dirección en la cabaza de Lucy, que no conseguia decir nada, entonces él deslizo su brazo haciendo que cada pelo suyo se erizara, porque él olia tan bien? Ella no conseguia comprender, o no queria...

-I...idiota, estas diciendo que te gusto? Hehe...-ella hizo una risa forzada- tu estas borracho, no?

Ella realmente no acredita a lo que ve, aquella cara estupida de sorpresa de él, qualquiera pensaria que por la cabaza de él ahora mismo pasaba algo parecido a "Pero que dices". Solo un idiota como él podria hacer una cosa tan estupida para acabar con ese clima tan tenso.

-Precisamente por eso Lucy es tan diferentes de otras mujeres, hum...No es como si sintiese atracción por ella, es más como si quisiese devorarla, no...es mas como si necesitara devorarla.

Él simplemente no se daba cuenta de que estaba diciendo? Él no era idiota, aquello estaba en otra escala, decir ese tipo de cosa enfrente de esa percona en questión? Ella se estaba poniendo toda roja, porque él le decia todo eso ahora?

-Lucy...- él elevó la mano en dirección a la cara de la muchacha.

-Tu...tu estas borracho, cierto?- insistia ella.

-Estas extraña...porque mentiria sobre lo que siento...- su mano alcanzó la cara de ella encuanto su pierna derecha avanza entre las dos piernas de ella, dejando los cuerpos de los dos encajados, él dirijió su rostro en dirección al de ella...

-Na...natsu- ella giro su rostro mas el movimiento fue parado por un gemido, cuándo la boca de él subia por el cuello de ella.

Él estaba tonto, impregnado del olor de ella, desdecuando olia tan bien, era aquella sensación, aquella necesidad de ella, entonces sintió el calor de su boca junto a su piel. Él clavó sus dientes en el cuello de ella que volvió a gemir otra vez con el mismo sonido, aquello llo hizo enloquezer, una de sus manos fue a parar a su cuello enredandose con su cabello haciendola mirarle directamente a los ojos de él, aquella expresión de placer en el rostro de ella poco a poco fue cambiando a una avergonzada, ante esto él simplemente le dió una enorme sonrisa inocente.

,-Realmente te amo, Lucy...- ella solo sonrió como una idiota.

Ella le abrazo fuertemente con una sonrisa maliciosa, no era como siempre había soñado, en algun lugar romantico, con velas,musica...era mucho mejor, era salvaje, impaciente, insaciable, era interminable, no paró con su boca, recorrió todo su cuerpo, causó todos los tipos de sensaciones, era demasiado tarde, no podia negar cuanto le amaba, él ya no podia contener por más tiempo su deseo, pero ninguno de los dos desperdiciaria esa noche...

Gracias por leer dejen reviews pliss...

Disculpen si traducí algo mal, hehe...


End file.
